


Puppy Love

by theinsandoutsofcastiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-12 21:39:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5681800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theinsandoutsofcastiel/pseuds/theinsandoutsofcastiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Can you pls make an archangels x reader? Maybe the archs are turned into doggies (Gabe the corgi! ^_^) and when reader finds a cure, they ‘repay’ her? Ps you are very talented.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This starts out fluffy and then turns smutty in the end. I’m not sure how well the transition works, but I hope it’s okay. Thank you for the compliment and please enjoy!

Warnings: Language, minor jealousy on the angel’s parts, smut, fivesome (is that what you call it?), oral, anal

Fic:

A scratching at your door draws you from your sleep. “What do you want?” you shout angrily as you rub the tiredness from your eyes. The boys were out on a hunt and they weren’t supposed to be back for another few weeks. You should be alone in the bunker, but you’re obviously not. The thought frightens you and you automatically reach for the handgun you kept on your nightstand. “Who is it?” you question as you slip out of bed and make your way quietly to the door.

The only answer to your question is a small ‘yip’ that earns your curiosity. Slowly, you turn the doorknob and crack the door open, pointing the gun out into the hall. You see nothing until you direct your eyes downward, a small white and golden fluff ball wiggling its way into your room. The little Corgi tries to jump up onto your bed, but fails miserably, being too short. Instead, the puppy decides to sit at your feet, its tail wagging happily.

“Well hello there,” you say, squatting down, “Where did you come from?” You reach out to pet the puppy’s head and it nuzzles against your hand. “Come on,” you say, picking the puppy up, “Let’s see how you got in here.” You decide to keep the gun with you in case someone or something had broken in. With a gun in one hand and a puppy in the other, you make your way down the hall as quietly as you can. The sound of barks and yips reverberate down the halls. “Did you bring your friends with you?” you ask the tiny dog, earning a yip in response.

When you reach the living room, you find Cas sitting on one of the sofa. Three more puppies of different breeds run up to you, jumping and trying to climb up your legs in excitement. “Oh, you’re awake,” Cas says when he realizes you’ve entered the room.

“Cas, did you adopt these puppies? I don’t think Dean is going to be happy when he finds out,” you say. You place your gun on a high shelf, well out of reach of the puppies, before sitting down in the midst of them. Each one licks your hand or tugs your clothing, demanding your attention.

“It’s a long story,” Cas begins, “But basically, my brothers were cursed by a witch and now they’ve taken this form. I have no idea how to change them back so I thought it best to bring them here for their own safety.”

“Which brothers are they exactly?” you question, already having an idea based off of the number of them.

“The archangels,” Cas responds, “That one is -”

“No, let me guess,” you say, cutting him off. You’d met each of them before and bet you could name them based on their personality alone. You pause for a moment, determining which angel is which. “You must be Raphael,” you say, petting the Doberman’s head. He was proud and a little less involved in the fighting and playing of the other puppies. “The two of you must be Michael and Lucifer,” you say, pointing to a Black Lab and a Golden Retriever in turn. From the way the two of them fought, you knew for sure that you’d named them correctly. “And that means you must be Gabe,” you say, booping the Corgi on the nose. He sneezes and shakes his head in response, adding a yip to let you know you’re right.

“Please help me,” Cas pleads, “I have no clue how to care for them and with them running around I have no time to figure out how to change them back.”

“Sure Cas,” you say, “They can stay here and I’ll read through the books in the library to see if I can find anything useful. Luckily Dean won’t be back for a few weeks. I don’t think he’d be happy to come home and find out the bunker’s become a dog shelter.”

“Thank you Y/N,” Cas says, “I’ll do my best to find some information. If I find anything I’ll come back immediately.”

“No problem,” you say, “I’ll call if I find something.” Cas nods before disappearing in a flap of wings. “So,” you begin, turning your attention back to the puppies/archangels, “Who’s hungry?” All four of them bark in response. “I don’t have any dog food, so I guess we’ll have to feed you people food,” you say, pushing yourself up from the floor and heading towards the kitchen, “But we’re avoiding foods like chocolate just in case.” One of the puppies makes a sad whimpering sound and you know without a doubt that it’s Gabe.

The four of them follow you around as you make breakfast for the five of you, only settling down when you’ve placed a plate of food for each of them. Before you sit down to eat, you run back to the library and grab a book you think might be helpful. By the time you return, the kitchen is a complete mess. One of the puppies had pulled the flour out of the cabinet and torn the bag open, the white, powdery substance coating everything like a layer of dust. Michael and Lucifer pull at the now empty flour bag, playing tug of war with the paper while Gabe runs and slides through the mess, kicking up plums of flour. “Who did this?” you exclaim, wide eyed at the mess you’d have to clean up. Raphael comes to sit at your feet, looking up at you apologetically, though you had your suspicions that he was not the instigator.

“Come on,” you groan, “The four of you need a bath.” You head down the hall, four puppies in tow, for the nearest bathroom with a tub. The mess in the kitchen can wait until later. As best as you can, you get the flour out of their fur before washing each of them. When bath time is over, you take them to the living room. “Stay here,” you command, “I’m going to go take a shower, I’ll be back soon. And don’t get into any more trouble, understood?” The four of them bark quietly. They knew they were in trouble.

Your shower was a nice reprieve. You’d only had them for about an hour and they were already starting to get out of hand. Hopefully Cas would find a solution soon. When you return to the living room, you find the four of them sitting on your floor, looking up at you with the most innocent expressions imaginable. You narrow your eyes at them, suspicious.

“How about we go for a walk?” you ask, wanting to do anything other than clean up the kitchen. The four of them bark happily, running towards the door. You grab the book you had picked up earlier and the sandwich you had made for yourself, taking them along with you.

***

After you reach a nearby dog park, you find a bench and settle down, telling the angels to stay close. You crack open your book and begin the long process of research, nibbling on your sandwich as you read. The old pages were crinkled and torn, some marked with coffee rings and others dog-eared.

“Are those your dogs?” a man asks, taking a seat next to you, the sudden sound makes you jump as you look up from your book and slam it shut. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to startle you. Is it ok if I sit here?” he questions.

“Oh, yeah,” you say, feeling the blush in your cheeks, “It’s fine. And yeah, those are my dogs, I just adopted them today.”

“That’s nice!” the man says before pointing to a beautiful husky, “That’s my dog over there, her name’s Kira. I’m Jonathan by the way.”

“I’m Y/N,” you respond, shaking Jonathan hand.

“That must be some book you’ve got there,” he says, “You looked pretty absorbed in it when I walked over.”

“I just really like to read,” you answer, trying to hide the cover of the book. You didn’t need him knowing that you were reading about witchcraft.

“So, you like dogs and books,” Jonathan says, “I wonder what else we have in common. Would you like to go out sometime, get a coffee or something?”

“I um, I’ve got a lot going on right now,” you say, looking to the archangels frolicking around not too far away.

“No, I get it,” Jonathan says, “But I would like to see you again sometime, may I?” He points to the book and without thinking, you let him take it from you. “Interesting choice,” he chuckles, reading the title. He flips the book open to the first blank page and pulls out a pen. “I’ll give you my number and you can call me when things settle down,” he says, “Maybe we can set up a date or something.”

“Yeah, I’d -” you begin, but the sound of growling cuts you off. “I’m so sorry,” you apologize when you realize that all four of the archangels are making the sound, growling at Jonathan, “I don’t know what’s gotten into them.”

“I’m not so sure that they like me,” Jonathan laughs. They were trying to make themselves look bigger, despite their small size.

“Stop that,” you tell the puppies, but they don’t listen. “I’m sorry,” you repeat, “I should go.”

“Ah, yeah,” Jonathan says a little more nervously, “Um, see ya again sometime?”

“Yeah,” you answer, “I’ll call when things get settled down.“

***

"What the Hell was that?” you ask angrily when you reach the bunker, “Cas shows up with the four of you like this and I gladly agree to help. What do I get? A kitchen covered in flour and a guy who thinks I’ve adopted four crazed puppies. The four of you probably scared him off. Do you know how often I meet a nice guy with any interest in me? Let me tell you, in my line of work, never!” You plop down onto the sofa with a sigh.

The four angels approach slowly, looking up at you with those puppy dog expressions, whining in apology. Michael nudges your hand with his nose and licks your fingers. “The four of you are lucky you’re cute,” you say, knowing you couldn’t stay mad at them for long. You pet Michael’s head before petting the others in turn. “Let’s go clean up the mess you four made earlier,” you groan, pushing yourself up from the sofa.

***

When it’s finally time for bed, you set up a little sleeping area in one of the spare bedrooms and tell the angels good night. You make your way back to your room and shut the door before slipping under the sheets. Just as you settle down and make yourself comfortable, a scratching sounds at your door. From the sound if it, more than one of them were begging to get in, their whines accompanying the scratching. You decide to let them in.

“Don’t want to sleep on your own?” you ask as you crack the door open. As a response, the four puppies push their way into your room and run straight for the bed. Lucifer, Michael, and Raphael all jump up onto your bed while Gabe struggles to do so. You shut your door with a laugh and move to pick Gabe up and set him down on the bed before slipping under the covers again.

As you settle down, the angels curl up around you. Michael and Lucifer each claim one of your legs, resting their chins on your thighs. Raphael lies down beside you, curling up against your side. Gabe insists on lying on your chest, curling up as he lies above you. His tiny heart thumps against your chest and you find the feeling comforting. He snuggles against you as you run your fingers through his fur. “Good night,” you say with a yawn. With everyone settled in, you can finally rest for the night.

***

The next week is spent researching. You hadn’t heard from Cas and all the books you’d read had been useless. The angels had become more behaved, but only slightly. During all that time, you still hadn’t gotten a chance to call Jonathan and set up a date. You felt bad about it, but you couldn’t just abandon your duties.

As you sit in the living room, reading yet another book, Gabe worms his way onto your lap and curls himself up. Raphael sits by your feet as if he’s a guard dog prepared to protect you from anything or anyone. Lucifer has snatched one of your slippers right off your foot and now he and Michael are fighting over it. Apparently the two of them can’t do anything without fighting.

You sigh as you flip yet another useless page. There was plenty of information about witches turning humans into other animals, like toads and hamsters; but you weren’t sure if that information applied to angels in puppy form, let alone archangels. Even so, this had been the most useful book yet. Each page told how to cast and reverse a different transfiguration spell. Though they were all related to humans, you figured that changing an angel back couldn’t be that different, they did have human vessels after all.

As you read, you find the reversal spell for humans who had been turned into dogs. The ingredient list contains much of the usual; a variety of herbs, a lock of hair from the affected party, chalk for writing symbols, fire, but a tiny asterisk at the bottom of the list draws your attention. Looking down at the bottom of the page, you see a little note scrawled across the paper.

*For an affected angel, add a bit of their grace to the mix along with a feather plucked from their wing. Conduct the spell as written above.

As soon as you’ve read the words, you grab your cell and dial Cas’ number. “Hello?” Cas asks as he answers the phone.

“Hey Cas, I need you to get here as soon as possible. I think I found something,” you tell him.

“I’m here, what did you find?” Cas asks, his voice echoing as you hear it both from his lips and through the phone. You turn to find him standing behind you, the phone still against his ear.

“Here, take a look at this, particularly the part at the bottom,” you say, ending the call and tossing your phone to the side before handing Cas the book you had been reading. Cas takes the book from your hands and narrows his eyes as he begins to read the reversal spell.

“This might work,” Cas says, “Do you have the ingredients required?”

“I think so, let me check,” you tell Cas. You lift Gabe from your lap and head down the hall, the puppies following as you look for the ingredients you need. When you’ve gathered them, you bring them back to Cas and begin setting up four bowls for the spell, one for each angel.

Once each bowl has been filled with the herbs and has runes marked around them, you place a puppy beside each bowl and tell them to stay. You clip a small piece of hair from each puppy and place it into the corresponding bowl.

“So, all that’s left is a bit of grace and a feather,” you say, double checking the ingredient list, “How exactly do we get that?”

“We can extract a small amount of grace from each of them using an angel blade,” Cas explains, “As for the feathers, you should leave that part to me. An angel’s wings are very personal and they might not appreciate me letting you see them.”

“I understand,” you tell him, “I’ll be in the other room, let me know when you’re finished.” Cas nods as you push yourself up from the floor. The puppies begin to whine as you leave the room, but they settle down as you tell them it’ll be alright. You shut the door behind you and pace, waiting for the spell to be completed.

Finally, you hear the whoosh of the contents of the bowls being lit on fire followed by the mumble of Cas reciting the spell. You wait for a moment, but Cas doesn’t come to get you. “Did it work?” you ask, opening the door and poking your head inside. Cas stands red faced, his eyes cast down towards the floor. The four archangels stand, now in human form, with their wings wrapped around them to cover their naked bodies. “Oh my god, I’m so sorry,” you say, shutting the door quickly and heading to your room. You can already hear Michael and Lucifer beginning to fight.

“Where ya goin’ Sugar?” Gabe asks, appearing in your room, his wings hidden so that he stands completely naked before you. He leans against your wall with his arms crossed, a smirk across his face that shows he’s completely unashamed.

“I uh, I’m sorry,” you say averting your eyes.

“There you are,” you hear Raphael say as he appears in your room, “We wondered where you ran off to.”

“Are you sure you want to be here right now?” you ask, still casting your eyes towards the ground, “Without any clothes on I mean?”

“I don’t think there’s any place I’d rather be,” Gabe says.

“What?” you ask, your eyes going wide as you look up.

“He’s right,” Lucifer says, joining the room along with Michael, “We’re all right where we want to be.”

“If you want us to be here that is,” Michael adds. You weren’t sure how to respond, especially with four naked archangels standing around you. “Now look what you’ve done,” Michael hisses at Lucifer.

“Excuse us,” Lucifer says, starting a fight with Michael in hushed tones. Raphael rolls his eyes before moving towards you.

“I apologize for them. They’re almost always like this,” Raphael says, “May I?” He moves to stand behind you, his hands on your hips. “I seem to recall you saying something about not meeting nice guys who are interested in you in this line of work,” Raphael says, his lips brushing your ear, “I don’t think you realize that there are four right here in this room.

"Wait, are you serious?” you ask, unsure of what you were hearing.

“Oh, he’s serious alright,” Gabe says, moving to stand in front of you, “Though I’m not sure if we’re what you’d call 'nice guys.’” He smirks as he caresses your cheek, bringing your gaze to his. His whiskey colored eyes darker than usual. “Still think we’re cute?” Gabe asks with a chuckle.

“Oh, ah, you remember that?” you ask.

“That and more,” Raphael whispers in your ear, “Like when you let us sleep with you, oh, and when you gave us baths.”

“That was different,” you say, trying to explain yourself, “You were puppies then, I was taking care of you. I was only trying to help.”

“But did you ever stop to ask yourself why you were so willing to help?” Raphael questions, “Could it be perhaps because you’ve taken an interest in us?” Well, he wasn’t exactly wrong.

“I know we’ve all got a thing for you,” Gabe tells you.

“You do?” you question.

“Always have Sugar,” Gabe adds before leaning in to press his lips to yours. Raphael leaves kisses down your neck, his hands grasping your waist a little tighter. You move one hand up to the back of Raphael’s neck, the other twists into Gabe’s hair. Gabe deepens the kiss, his tongue slipping between your lips as you part them for him.

“There’s a reason the four of us have been following you around like, well, lost puppies,” Raphael mumbles against your skin. You half hum, half gasp as Raphael rocks his hips forward, his hard cock prodding you through your pants. Gabe swallows the sound hungrily before rocking his own hips forward, letting you feel how hard he’s become.

“This is what you do to us,” Gabe mumbles, “All four of us, and it drives us crazy.” You gasp and your head tips back against Raphael’s shoulder as they grind themselves against you. Raphael’s lips meet yours, kissing you deeply as Gabe occupies himself elsewhere. If what Gabe and Raphael were saying was true, all four archangels wanted you; and here they all were, naked in your room. Your panties were getting wet just from the thought of all the things they could do to you.

Gabe leaves kisses along your jaw and down your neck. His hands reach for the buttons of your shirt, undoing them one by one and kissing each inch of exposed skin as he pulls the shirt from your body. You’d just been relaxing in the bunker, so you hadn’t bothered to put on a bra and Gabe takes full advantage. He kisses your breasts before finally sucking one of your nipples into his mouth. His eyes flick up to meet yours as he sucks and tugs, sending pleasure straight to your core. A moan escapes your lips as you arch your back towards Gabe, begging him for more. Gabe obliges. The fingertips of one of his hands dances over your skin before he pushes just two fingers beneath the waistbands of your sweatpants and panties. He runs the digits back and forth beneath the material, just teasing you as his knuckles brush your skin.

“Please,” you groan, pushing your hips forward. Gabe smirks before leaning in to kiss you.

“That’s what I want to hear Sugar,” Gabe tells you before he begins leaving kisses down your body. The kisses go lower and lower as he drops to his knees, pulling your pants and panties down as he goes.

“Starting without us?” Michael questions, apparently done fighting with Lucifer.

“Perhaps if you didn’t quarrel so much, you’d have noticed,” Raphael remarks, quickly returning his attention to you. Gabe encourages you to part your legs and begins leaving kisses up and down your thighs.

“Shut up,” Lucifer tells him, “We were just discussing which of us Y/N would prefer, and the obvious answer is me.”

“I think not,” Michael responds. Gabe rolls his eyes as if to say ‘See what I have to deal with?’ before leaning in and leaving a long, broad lick along your damp folds. You moan as Gabe sucks your clit into his mouth, stopping all other conversation.

You can feel their eyes on you, watching as you squirm beneath Gabe’s touch as he continues to lick and suck. Michael and Lucifer move closer, finding purchase on your body as their lips meet your skin. Lucifer’s chill makes you shiver as he takes one of your breasts into his hand and squeezes, pinching and rolling the nipple between his thumb and forefinger. Michael mirrors Lucifer’s actions, taking your neglected breast into his hand and kneading. You move your hands to their bodies, draping them over each of their shoulders. Michael’s lips capture your own and your draw him closer, deepening the kiss. The longer you kiss Michael, the more impatient Lucifer becomes. He sucks and nips at your skin, trying to draw your attention away from Michael, but when it doesn’t work, he reaches up to cup your cheek and coaxes your lips from Michael’s.

When Lucifer has your full attention, he crashes his lips against yours. The coolness of his lips are a stark contrast to the kisses of the other three. You gasp as he slides his tongue along your bottom lip, his forked tongue splitting. Lucifer takes the opportunity to slip his tongue into your mouth, circling your tongue with the two halves of his. While Michael and Lucifer vie for your attention, Raphael lets one of his hands wander down your back, his other arm still firmly wrapped around your waist.

As Gabe kisses and sucks your clit, Raphael runs his fingers through your damp folds, slicking them before moving them to your back entrance. You moan as he runs his slick fingers around the tight ring of muscle before dipping just the tip of his middle finger into you. “You like that don’t you?” Raphael questions.

“Uh-huh,” you hum, unable to speak with Lucifer’s tongue exploring your mouth. Raphael smirks against your shoulder before pushing his finger deeper inside you and swirling it around.

Gabe moves away slightly before drawing one of your legs over his shoulder, then the other, kissing your thighs the whole time. His eyes flick up to meet yours one last time and you watch as he buries his head between your thighs. You rock your hips forward and Gabe reaches up to grab your ass cheeks, one in each hand, encouraging you to grind yourself against his mouth. You break the kiss with Lucifer before moving to kiss Michael again, twisting your fingers into each of their hair. Raphael slides a second finger into you and then a third, stretching you and getting you ready for what would come later.

You become a moaning mess as the four archangels focus all of their attention on you. Raphael pumps his fingers in and out of you, kissing your shoulder and whispering how much he wants you, how much they all want you. He rocks his hips against you, pushing your forward onto Gabe’s mouth, his hard cock leaking precum onto the small of your back. Gabe licks, sucks, and kisses your folds and clit. His tongue teases its way between your folds, his nose nudging your clit as he swirls his tongue inside you. Michael and Lucifer run their hands over your body, continuing to fight for your attention. Neither of them lets your kisses linger too long with the other.

“Fuck,” you gasp as Raphael curls his fingers inside you while Gabe licks and sucks, drawing you nearer and nearer to your end.

“Fuck is right,” Lucifer mumbles against your neck, “As soon as you cum, the four of us are going to fuck you senseless.” You moan as you rock your hips against Gabe and down onto Raphael’s fingers, desperate for climax.

“That’s it Sugar,” Gabe praises, “Cum around my tongue.” He teases his tongue back into you and grabs your ass, pulling you forward so that his tongue is as deep into you as it can reach.

“Let us give you everything you want,” Michael chimes in, “We can make you cum over and over again if you wish, fuck you any way you like.”

“Cum for us,” Raphael encourages, your walls tightening around his fingers. You couldn’t last much longer. The knot in your stomach was coiling tighter and tighter, nearing the breaking point. “You’re close,” Raphael adds, pumping his fingers faster, “Cum right now, let us feel you.”

You moan as the knot in your stomach snaps, your walls crashing down around Gabe’s tongue and Raphael’s fingers. Gabe laps up everything you have to give him, mumbling about how sweet you taste. The four of them hold you as wave after wave of orgasm hits you.

The next thing you know, the four of them have you on your bed. Gabe lies flat on his back beneath you. His hands wrap around you and pull you down to him so that your chest is pressed firmly against his. He pulls you in for a kiss and the taste of you lingers on his lips. Raphael settles himself behind you and pulls you up away from Gabe so that your back is flat against his chest. You kiss him over your shoulder as Michael and Lucifer settle themselves by your sides. Gabe’s hands reach for your hips and pull you down against him, his twitching cock sliding through your damp folds.

“Fuck me, please,” you moan.

“Gladly,” Raphael growls in your ear. He lifts your hips away from Gabe and pushes his hard cock into you, making you moan as he slicks himself with your juices. When his cock is good and wet, he pulls himself from you and positions himself at your back entrance, the swollen tip of his cock pressing against your asshole.

“Ready Y/N?” Gabe asks. You swallow hard and nod your head, giving them permission. Gabe smiles up at you before taking your hips in his hands. In one fluid motion, he pulls you down onto him, filling and stretching you as he sheaths his cock inside you.

Raphael presses his hand to your back, leaning you forward just enough to give him the perfect angle to enter you at. You moan as he pushes into you slowly, letting you feel each inch of his throbbing cock as he fills you to the hilt. Lucifer twists his fingers into your hair and guides your lips to his cock greedily.

With the hand nearest Lucifer, you brace yourself against the bed; with your other hand, you reach towards Michael, taking his thick cock in your hand. You run your thumb over Michael’s leaking slit and smear the precum over him, using it as lube as you begin stroking him. Lucifer takes his cock in his free hand, stroking himself as he presses his tip to your lips. You hum as you lick the salty precum from your lips and press the flat of your tongue to Lucifer’s slit before sucking his tip between your lips.

Gabe lifts his hips, pushing himself deeper into you, making you hum around Lucifer. “Fuck,” Lucifer hisses. His hand tightens in your hair, encouraging you to take more of him in. Raphael pulls back and thrusts forward, making you moan. Gabe and Raphael each set a pace that complements the other, one of them always filling you. Lucifer groans as you take more of him into your mouth. “Fuck you’re good at this,” Lucifer praises as you suck and work him over with your tongue, “Love the way you take my cock.” Michael thrusts his hips wildly, fucking your hand with abandon.

You moan around Lucifer, sending vibrations straight down his shaft as Raphael and Gabe fill you over and over again, hitting all the right spots. The knot in your stomach begins to reform and you could tell you wouldn’t last much longer. Michael’s fingers twist into your hair and tug. “I think you’ve had your turn Lucifer, it’s mine now,” Michael groans as he tries to draw your lips towards him, Lucifer practically growls in response. Lucifer’s grip on your hair tightens before he reluctantly lets go. You move your lips to Michael’s cock, taking his tip between your lips as you wrap your hand around Lucifer’s shaft and begin pumping your hand over him. “Mmm, you are good,” Michael praises as you take in as much of him as you can.

Gabe’s thrusts begin to become rougher as he draws closer to his end while Raphael’s become faster and faster. The room is filled with the sounds of grunts, moans, groans, and growls, accompanied by the creak of the bed and the lewd wet sounds of Gabe and Raphael thrusting into you and you sucking Michael’s cock along with jerking Lucifer off. Michael groans loudly as his cock throbs against your tongue. “I’m close,” Michael warns. You hum around him, encouraging him to continue fucking your mouth. Michael loses control of his breathing as his cock pulses, spilling himself onto your tongue. His hands fist in your hair as you help him through his orgasm, his muscles tightening and releasing. As soon as Michael’s hands go slack in your hair, you return your attention to Lucifer, quickly sucking him between your lips.

You moan and whimper as the knot in your stomach grows tighter and tighter. Gabe and Raphael twitch inside you, letting you know they’re nearing their ends as well. “Y/N, I’m - I’m,” Lucifer begins, but doesn’t get to finish. He grunts as his cock pulses, shooting ribbon after ribbon of cum into your mouth. You lick and suck, lapping up every last drop of cum he has to give you. Lucifer pulls himself from your lips with an obscene pop and falls back onto the bed, completely satisfied, leaving you to Gabe and Raphael.

Their thrusts become erratic, making you moan and cry out now that your lips are unoccupied. Gabe’s hands grip your hips tightly, pulling you down onto him forcefully, while Raphael presses a hand firmly to your back, holding you as still as he can as he thrusts into you like a man possessed. “Yes!” you cry out, “Raphael! Gabriel!” At the sound of their names, their thrusts become even more erratic, drawing you closer and closer to the edge.

You shout their names as your orgasm hits you hard. Your body convulses between them as your walls clamp down around their cocks. Raphael’s orgasm is sparked by yours. He grunts as his cock pulses, spilling himself inside you. Gabe follows not long after. One more hard thrust has him groaning your name as his pulsing cock spills his cum deep inside you. You collapse onto Gabe, exhausted and well fucked. He wraps his arms around you and kisses your cheek, whispering how good you were for them. Raphael pulls himself from you slowly, Gabe reluctantly follows. You could tell Gabe wants to stay inside you and have you all to himself, but you knew his brothers wouldn’t be very fond of the idea.

Gabe snaps his fingers and the next thing you know, you’ve been cleaned up and you’re lying face up on the bed, the four archangels strewn out around you. Your head rests against one of their abdomens, his fingers carding through your hair. Another angel lies to your right. His head rests against your thigh and his fingers intertwine with yours. A third angel lies at the foot of the bed. Your legs are draped over his lap and his fingers trace patterns up and down your calves. The only one you can determine with any certainty is Lucifer. He’s laid out to your left, his cold lips pressing kisses in random places from your stomach to your breasts.

“Did you enjoy yourself?” Michael asks.

“That was completely unexpected, but yes, I did,” you answer, “Where the Hell did that come from?” You can hear and feel them chuckle.

“We’ve always liked you,” Raphael confesses, “But we felt that since you took care of us, we should take care of you.”

“Besides, we figured we should act before we lost you for good,” Gabe says.

“What do you mean?” you question.

“I don’t think any of us could stand it if those Winchesters got their grubby little hands on you,” Lucifer says, “Let alone some stranger you met in a park.”

“Oh, that,” you mumble.

“Yes, that,” Gabe says.

“We got a little jealous when we saw him flirting with you,” Michael confesses.

“A little,” you laugh, “The four of you looked like a pack of possessed puppies. I think you actually scared him.”

“If he was scared by four puppies, then he doesn’t deserve you anyway,” Raphael proclaims.

“True,” you respond with a smile.

“I hope you didn’t actually want to call him,” Gabe says.

“Why is that?” you question.

“Because I tore the number up,” Lucifer says, nipping your skin with his teeth for emphasis, “Ripped the page out and tore it to shreds.” You can’t help but laugh.

“I guess I don’t have to call him,” you tease, “I suppose I can make do with the four of you.”

“Make do,” Raphael scoffs.

“Oh you’ll make do with us alright,” Gabe adds.

“Let us know when you’re ready for round two,” Lucifer says, kissing his way up to your lips, “Next time, you’ll be shouting my name.”

“And mine,” Michael pipes in. You hum against Lucifer’s lips, content. You would’ve been happy with any of them; but with having all four, you knew you would never want anything more.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So is there going to be a part 2 of puppy love? AND Hi! I just want to say that I love your writing! I don’t want to sound pushy, but could you possibly do a part 2 to puppy love where she meets Jonathan and the angels get jealous. Maybe they fuck her one at a time, one after another while the others watch? AND I hope you do a part two to Puppy Love that has become my all time favorite fic. :) you’re an amazing writer. AND OH MY GOSH IF YOU DO A SEQUEL TO PUPPY LOVE I WILL LITERALLY EXPLODE. I found out (while scrolling through tumblr and Ao3) that I have a thing for reader x all the archangels. Unfortunately there are only like two works that have that pairing 

Warnings: Possessive!Archangels, language, voyeurism, smut, fivesome, grace!kink, wing!kink, light spanking

Fic:

Even after returning to their human forms, the four archangels continued to follow you around like lost puppies. They each longed for your attention and you were only too happy to give it to them. You knew they enjoyed having one on one time with you, but you could tell they enjoyed how wanton and desperate they could make you when the four of them worked together. In all honesty, you weren’t sure why they chose you, but you weren’t about to complain.

More often than not, they would accompany you on hunts. If you were researching, they would sit around the room, sometimes one of them would have their head in your lap or one would have their fingers running through your hair. Once in awhile, they would help you with your research, but more often than not, they would find ways to distract you. The only way to actually get any work done was to sneak away from the four of them, or so you thought.

Sitting in the relative quiet of the coffee house, you’re able to focus on your book. The soft murmur of voices in the background is hardly a distraction compared to your boyfriends. Sipping at your drink, you flip another page, skimming for the information you needed. “Y/N?” a voice asks, drawing your attention from the page, “It’s me, Jonathan.”

“Oh, hi!” you say as he takes a seat across from you. You shut your book and cover the title with your hands.

“It’s been a while,” Jonathan says, “How have you been?”

“I can’t complain,” you answer, “You?”

“Not bad,” he says, “Though I’ve been waiting for your call.”

“Oh, um, I’m sorry about that,” you say, “I know this sounds cliché, but one of my dogs actually ate it.”

“You’re kidding,” he laughs.

“Nope,” you laugh along with him.

“I thought that maybe you weren’t interested,” he says cautiously.

“It wasn’t that,” you tell him, “I just have a lot going on right now. I mean, I can’t even keep my puppies in line. They’re probably at home tearing something up right now.”

“I don’t blame you, that’s a lot to handle,” Jonathan says before pausing, “Should I give you my number again so you can call me when things calm down? Or maybe I could get your number?”

“I’m not sure that’s -” you begin, but Lucifer’s voice cuts you off.

“There you are,” Lucifer says from behind you, “We’ve been looking for you. Who’s this?” He knew full well who Jonathan was, but you decide to play along.

“This is, um, Jonathan,” you answer as you turn in your seat to see all four of your boyfriends approaching your table.

“Jonathan,” Michael says contemplatively, “Why do I recall that name?” As if he didn’t know.

“I believe Y/N told us about him,” Raphael comments.

“That’s right,” Gabe says, acting as if he’d just remembered the fact, “You’re the guy Y/N met at the dog park.”

“It’s nice to finally meet you,” Lucifer says before introducing each of them, “This is Michael, Raphael, and Gabe. You can call me Luce.”

“Do you like things in sets of fours?” Jonathan asks you, laughing nervously, “Four dogs, four friends.”

“I guess,” you answer, “I never really thought about it.”

“Well, it was nice to meet you,” Gabe says, “But the five of us need to get going.” The looks the four of them give you tell you exactly why you need to leave.

“They’re right,” you say, turning back to Jonathan, “I really do need to get going.”

“Let me write down my number really quick,” Jonathan says, quickly reaching for your book as he pulls a pen out of his coat pocket. You watch as he scribbles down his number, feeling your boyfriends glaring at the back of your head. “Don’t hesitate to call,” he tells you as he slides the book back towards you, “I really would like to see you again.”

“When things settle down,” you promise, knowing it was what you had told him before and that it was actually meaningless. You felt bad for stringing him along like this, but you also didn’t want to flat out reject him in front of other people. He was a decent guy and he didn’t deserve this, but you knew you couldn’t explain your current situation. Grabbing your book and coffee cup, you stand from your chair and follow the archangels out of the coffee shop.

“Did you guys really have to follow me?” you ask as you step out onto the sidewalk, “I was looking forward to a little alone time.”

“I thought the definition of ‘alone’ was to be in one’s own presence and no one else’s,” Raphael comments.

“What are you?” you ask, “A walking dictionary?”

“When we arrived, you looked to be in the presence of another man,” Michael adds.

“Can’t I have friends?” you question.

“Friends don’t typically ask each other out,” Lucifer says.

“He wasn’t asking me out,” you say, “He just wanted to see me again.”

“As in a date,” Gabe says.

“Not necessarily,” you shrug, knowing that wasn’t true. As soon as you’re out of sight, they fly you back to the bunker and you land on your bed, bouncing with the impact.

“A man gives you his number twice so that he can see you again, but only wants to be friends?” Michael asks.

“You know that’s a lie,” Lucifer accuses.

“You’re not jealous are you?” you tease.

“Pft, jealous?” Gabe scoffs, “Of that guy?”

“We don’t need to be jealous,” Raphael says, “We know you belong to us.” He wasn’t wrong.

“Maybe we need to reinforce that fact,” Michael suggests. The four of them give you a look that makes you shiver in anticipation.

“How to begin…” Lucifer muses as he takes the book from your hands. Opening it to the page with Jonathan’s number, he tears out the corner and tosses the book onto the nightstand. Looking you in the eye, he uses his grace to light the paper on fire. You watch as the phone number goes up in flames, feeling bad for Jonathan, but you don’t protest.

In one swift movement Michael sits down on the bed beside you and pulls you to straddle his lap. “Who do you belong to?” Michael asks, brushing a strand of hair behind your ear.

“The four of you,” you answer.

“Good,” Michael says, his eyes dark, “Now we’re going to make sure you remember that. We’re going to fuck you one at a time and you’re going to cum around each of our cocks, is that understood?”

“Yes Sir,” you answer playfully. Michael laughs.

“‘Sir?’ I think I like that,” he tells you. One of his hands wraps into your hair and pulls your lips to his. You can feel the gazes of the other three watching you, but they don’t make a move to touch you. They were going to wait their turn patiently and the anticipation of what was about to happen builds within you. Michael guides your hips with his other hand, grinding you against him, his arousal evident through his jeans.

“Please Michael,” you whisper, grinding yourself hard against his jean covered cock.

“You want us don’t you?” Michael asks, “Want us to fuck you one after the other until you’re a mess?”

“Yes, please,” you answer. Michael smirks before waving his hand, making both your clothing and his disappear. His cock springs free and nestles in your damp folds, the swollen tip pressed against your clit.

The other three take places around your room, making themselves comfortable for the show that was about to start. Looking to each of them, you notice that they’re already naked, their cocks hard.

“Don’t look at them,” Michael commands, his hand cupping your cheek and bringing your attention back to him, “Right now you’re mine. I’m the only one you should be focused on.” His hands help to raise your hips and he lines himself up with your entrance.

“Michael,” you moan as he pulls you down onto him, sheathing his throbbing cock inside you.

“You take my cock so well,” Michael compliments as he gives you a moment to adjust to his size. When you’re ready, you drape your arms over his shoulders and begin lifting and lowering yourself over him, sliding him out and in over and over again. His hands find their way to the small of your back, helping to guide your movements as you ride his cock.

“Michael,” you whimper and moan over and over again as his rock hard cock hits all the right spots inside you.

“That’s it,” Michael praises, “Fuck yourself on my cock and tell me who you belong to.”

“You Michael,” you answer, picking up your pace. Michael dips his head, leaning in to lick and suck your nipples. You thread your fingers into his hair arch your back, begging him for more. Michael hums against you as his cock twitches hard inside you. His grace skims your skin, making it feel like there are two sets of hands and lips touching and kissing you.

Along with the sounds made by you and Michael, you can hear the other three angels pumping their hands over their cocks. They all wanted you and you wanted all of them. The only question was which angel would fuck you next.

The thought makes you moan loudly and your walls flutter around Michael. “Oh Y/N,” he groans. He buries his face into the crook of your neck and sucks at the skin, marking you. His hips buck up from the bed in order to push himself deeper into you as he nears his high. “Cum for me Y/N,” Michael encourages, “I need to feel you.” His grace becomes concentrated and presses hard against your clit.

A few more shifts of your hips has you tumbling over the edge. “Michael!” you exclaim as your walls clamp down around his cock. Michael’s hands pull you down onto him and keep you still so that he can feel every last effect of your orgasm.

“Y/N,” he grunts as the feeling pulls him into the abyss with you. He holds you to him as his cock pulses, spilling himself deep inside you. You kiss him as you come down from your high, almost forgetting the other three angels in the room. “So good for me,” Michael whispers, running his hands through your hair.

“I love you,” you tell him. 

“I love you too,” Michael answers. Slowly, he guides you from his lap and lets you lie back against the pillows before leaving the bed. Barely a second passes before Raphael takes Michael’s.

You reach for him, wanting to guide him up your body, but Raphael has other plans. He grabs your hips and flips you over, placing you on your hands and knees. One hand presses flat against the small of your back, placing you in the perfect position. “Tell me who you belong to,” Raphael demands.

“You Raphael,” you answer for him. You watch over your shoulder as he wraps his hand around his cock and brings the tip to your clit.

“Sorry, I couldn’t hear that,” he says as he rubs slow circles around your clit with the tip of his cock.

“I’m yours Raphael,” you answer louder.

“That’s better,” he tells you, tapping his cock against your clit. You moan and shiver as he drags the tip of his cock through your dripping folds. Your body was already sensitive and Raphael uses that to his advantage. He takes his time, teasing you until you start begging for his cock. “That’s what I want to hear,” Raphael says. With you begging, he quickly lines himself up with your entrance and pushes into you roughly.

“Raphael,” you moan loudly as he fills you to the hilt and sets a rough pace, pounding into you again and again. He uses his grace to rub hard circles around your clit in time with his thrusts.

“You feel so good around my cock,” Raphael grunts, “Take my cock so well.” His fingers dig into the skin of your hips, hard enough to leave bruises, as he fucks you. You moan his name as your elbows give out, making you drop down onto the bed. The new angle has him hitting your g-spot with each hard thrust.

“Yes, Raphael,” you moan, pushing back onto him in time with his thrusts. With some of his grace still focused on your clit, some of it slides up your body to cup your breasts. It feels like two hands are squeezing your breasts and pinching your nipples.

“That’s it,” Raphael praises. His thrusts slow to a stop, letting you fuck yourself on his cock. He lets go of your hips so that you have control of the pace, rocking your hips back to take him deep inside you again and again. You can feel yourself growing tight around him as he throbs hard inside you. “You feel so good,” Raphael groans.

“I love you Raphael,” you moan. He grasps your hips tightly and slams into you again and again. A perfect thrust sends you soaring. You cry out as your walls clamp down around him, his cock pulsing as he spills himself inside you.

“Fuck, I love you,” Raphael grunts as he continues thrusting, helping you both ride out your orgasms. When you’ve halfway recovered from your high, Raphael pulls himself from you and allows you to slump down onto the bed. Raphael helps you to turn over before leaning in to kiss your lips. He pulls away slowly, letting his hand slide down your body.

When Raphael is gone, Gabe crawls onto the bed to take his place. “I apologize for my brothers,” Gabe tells you as he makes his way above you, “They’re animals.”

“It wasn’t long ago that you were all animals,” you remind him, carding your fingers through his soft hair. He smirks before leaning down to kiss his way up your body as he settles above you.

Gabe takes his time with you, letting his hands explore your body as he litters your skin with kisses. You moan as Gabe sucks your nipple between his lips and rocks his hips down against you, letting you feel how hard he’s become. When he’s satisfied, he settles himself between your legs.

“Close your eyes Sugar,” he whispers, his lips brushing the shell of your ear. You do as he asks and a bright light shines through your eyelids. The next thing you know, you feel the soft feathers of Gabe’s six wings wrap around you. You open your eyes to see the brilliant gold wings caging you in with Gabe and cutting you off from the other three angels. “It’s just us now Sugar,” Gabe tells you, leaning in to press his lips to yours.

“Just had to have me all to yourself, didn’t you?” you mumble against his lips as you caress his feathers, “Gonna make your brothers jealous.”

“You know that’s what you’re aiming for,” Gabe teases, “Get the four of us riled up so that we’ll fuck you like you deserve.”

“You know me so well,” you tease back as he places his forearms to either side of your head. Gabe chuckles, kissing you as he thrusts into you. You moan against his lips as he fills you completely. The kiss deepens as he sets his pace, slow and easy. Gabe was all about giving you everything you needed. He focuses all of his attention on you, using his grace to help work you over.

His grace washes over you, the warm, tingling feeling brushing every inch of your skin. You moan and squirm as the feeling becomes concentrated and presses against your clit. Gabe smirks against your lips as he thrusts into you harder, his pace picking up. “You like that Sugar?” he asks cockily as his grace rubs slow circles around your clit.

“Yes, Gabe,” you moan, lifting your hips to meet his with each thrust. You wrap one of your legs around his waist, making sure to draw him deep inside you with each roll of his hips. “I love you Gabriel,” you tell him, knowing that he loved to hear his full name falling from your lips.

“I love you too Y/N,” Gabe whispers. You slide both of your hands down Gabe’s back, knowing how sensitive the spot where his wings meet his back are. “Oh, Y/N,” Gabe groans as you tug at the soft downy feathers. His hips buck forward, pushing into you hard as he buries his face into the crook of your neck. He whispers his love for you over and over as he fills you again and again.

The more you play with his wings, the needier he becomes. His thrusts become sloppy and erratic as he chases his orgasm and leads you to yours. Your walls grow tight around his throbbing cock, making each thrust feel that much better for both of you. Gabe’s hands fist in the sheets beside your head and you clutch at him, trying to be as close as you could to him.

You tug his feathers as he thrusts into you hard and it forces him over the edge. “Y/N, yes,” he groans as his cock pulses, spilling himself inside you. His wings shudder around you and his teeth sink into the skin of your shoulder. The feeling of his climax draws you over the edge along with him.

“Gabriel!” you cry out as your walls clamp down around him, milking him for everything he’s worth. You pull him tight against you, wanting to feel his weight above you as your orgasm courses through you. Gabe captures your lips as he works you both through your orgasms, one of his hands moving to cup your cheek.

“I belong to you,” he mumbles against your lips, “I know they don’t say it, but we belong to you, all four of us.”

“I’m yours Gabriel,” you say, cupping his face between your hands. Gabe smiles down at you before leaning in to press his lips to yours again. You thread your fingers into his hair and tilt your head, deepening the kiss.

“Are you quite finished?” you hear a very irritated Lucifer ask. Gabe breaks the kiss and moves his wing as he props himself up to look at his brother.

“Give a man a minute would ya?” Gabe asks, quickly returning his attention to you.

“You’ve had plenty of time,” Lucifer responds, clearly agitated.

“Hardly,” Gabe mumbles against your lips.

“Gabe, you’ve had your turn, now it’s mine,” Lucifer growls. The next thing you know, Gabe is gone and Lucifer is crawling onto the bed. You try to sit up, but Lucifer pushes you back down onto the bed as he settles himself above you.

“Well that was rude,” you hear Gabe mumble.

“And keeping Y/N all to yourself isn’t?” Lucifer answers.

“Y/N seemed to enjoy it,” Gabe remarks. Lucifer growls and begins to push himself up in order to comment, but you stop him. You cup his face between your hands and turn his gaze back to you.

“Ignore him,” you tell Lucifer, “I’m yours.” Lucifer’s look of irritation melts away as he looks at you.

“I love you,” Lucifer says, a smile spreading across his lips.

“I love you too,” you tell him, tracing your fingers up and down his back. Lucifer leans down, kissing you roughly before pulling away. He helps to turn you onto your stomach, placing a pillow beneath your hips before settling himself above you again. You were thankful for the chill of his skin against your over heated body. Pressing your cheek to the pillow beneath your head, you watch Lucifer over your shoulder.

“Unlike my brothers, I don’t need my wings or my grace to give you pleasure,” Lucifer says, more to the other angels than to you. You can hear Gabe mumbling some remark from where he stands, but you can’t make out the words.

With a smug look plastered across his face, Lucifer takes hold of your wrists and uses one hand to pin them down against the bed above your head. He uses that arm to prop himself up while he reaches for his cock with his other hand. You moan as he presses the tip of his cock to your entrance, sliding it along your slick folds and around your clit.

“You want me don’t you?” Lucifer asks.

“Yes, Lucifer, please,” you moan as he teases you.

“Gabe likes to pretend he’s your favorite,” Lucifer says, “I’m sure Michael and Raphael have similar thoughts, but we know they’re wrong, don’t we?” You just chuckle, not wanting to give him an answer one way or another. In all honesty, you couldn’t choose a favorite between the four of them. Apparently, Lucifer doesn’t like your response. His hand comes down against your ass, making you yelp. “Do you want to change your answer to that question?” Lucifer asks, his hand soothing the stinging in your skin.

“Unh-uh,” you answer, shaking your head as best as you could.

The next thing you know, he pushes into you fast and hard, making you gasp. You’re already so sensitive that every little move he makes inside you sends you reeling. Lucifer decides to take your wrists in each of his hands, now holding them down against the bed beside your head. You fist your hands into the sheets as Lucifer pulls out of you and thrusts back into you, setting a slow, rough pace that lets you feel each inch of his throbbing cock.

“So good for me,” Lucifer praises, his lips brushing your ear and his cool breath fanning your skin, “I love the way you feel.”

“Lucifer,” you moan, as he fucks you into the bed. His hands release your wrists and slide up so that his fingers can interlace with yours. You let go of the sheets and take hold of his hands instead, his lips pressing rough kisses along your shoulder.

“I love you Y/N,” he whispers between each rough thrust.

“I love you too Lucifer,” you answer, squeezing his hands as your walls grow tight around him. He was right, he didn’t need his grace to make you feel good. His cock drags along your g-spot with each thrust, making you moan and whimper as he draws you closer and closer to climax.

“Oh fuck,” Lucifer grunts, his thrusts becoming erratic as your walls flutter around him. His rhythm falters as his cock twitches hard. “Don’t hold back,” Lucifer instructs, “Cum for me.”

“Lucifer!” you exclaim as you cum almost on command. Your walls convulse around him, your body shuddering from the intensity of your orgasm.

“Oh Y/N!” Lucifer grunts, pushing into you hard one last time. His cock pulses inside you, filling you with his cum. You could feel the liquid dripping out of you, knowing that it wasn’t just Lucifer’s.

Lucifer keeps thrusting gently, helping you ride out the aftershocks of your fourth orgasm. Your body was exhausted and you could feel yourself melting against the bed. He pulls himself from you gently and snaps his fingers, cleaning you up.

“You’re so good for us,” Michael praises as he moves to join you on the bed. Lucifer moves to the side and lets you turn onto your back, settling down against the bed. Raphael and Gabe move to join you on the bed as well. The four of them curl up around you, each searching for purchase on your body.

“I love you guys,” you tell them, relaxing under their touches, “You know I don’t want anyone else right?”

“We know,” Lucifer says with a smirk.

“And we love you too Sugar,” Gabe says, placing a kiss against your thigh. The other three hum in agreement.

“You’re exhausted,” Raphael says, running his fingers through your hair, “You should get some rest.”

“Sleep well,” Lucifer says, pressing a kiss to your forehead.

“We’ll be here when you wake up,” Michael adds as a promise, the four of them looking at you with devious expressions.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requests: Oh my god Puppy Love is my absolute favorite works ever. Can you please please make a part 3 about just a general day from Morning to night about the interaction between the archangels and the reader. You can add smut if you want to but mainly fluff AND Hi!!! I love your fics soo much!!?? I was wondering if you could maybe continue Puppy love with more cute (and smutty ;)) shenanigans? AND Another part to Puppy Love? Maybe with fluffy smut? AND 6 more

Warnings: Language, smut, grace!kink, anal

Fic:

You could tell that Sam and Dean were relieved when you announced that you were going on a hunt and that you were taking your boyfriends with you. It was obvious that they weren’t fond of sharing the bunker with the four archangels, but they were gracious enough to let sleeping dogs lie, so to speak. Spending some time on a hunt would do everyone some good, plus it would ensure that you wouldn’t run into Jonathan for a good long while. You still felt guilty about never having called him, but you didn’t know how to explain if he asked questions. What were you supposed to say? “Sorry, I can’t date you because I’m actually dating the four archangels. How did it happen, you ask? Well, you remember those puppies I had at the dog park …” Yeah, that wasn’t going to work.

“Why can’t we just fly there?” Lucifer complains, kicking the tire of your car with the tip of his toe.

“Because driving is more fun,” you tell him.

“You really expect me to go on a road trip with … them?” Lucifer asks, waving his hand toward his brothers.

“It’ll be fun, I promise,” you tell him, placing a kiss to his cheek. Lucifer cups your cheek and brings your lips to his.

“You want all of this in the trunk, Sugar?” Gabe asks, causing you to break the kiss with Lucifer.

“What the Hell is all of that?” you ask him, examining the armful of bags he was carrying.

“It’s your stuff,” he tells you, “And stuff to make potions, plus extra weapons in case we need them.”

“We’re archangels,” Raphael reminds his brother as he claps him on the shoulder, “All we have to do is snap and the monster will vanish.”

“Where’s the fun in that?” you ask him.

“It’s not fun, it’s practical,” Michael tells you.

“You guys are a bunch of spoil sports,” you tease them. Gabe’s smile turns into a frown. “Not you,” you assure him, kissing his cheek, “Thank you for bringing my stuff to the car.” Heading to the back of your car, you open the trunk for Gabe.

“Shotgun!” Gabe shouts as soon as he shuts the trunk.

“Shotgun?” Michael asks, “Where?”

“It means Gabe calls dibs on the passenger seat,” you explain. Michael instantly looks annoyed.

“Then I want to drive,” Lucifer complains.

“Five minutes ago you were complaining about driving, and now you want to be the driver?” you ask him.

“Well …” he lets his words trail off.

“Sorry, but my car, my rules,” you tell him, “The only one who gets to be behind the wheel is me. Now can everyone please get in the car so we can go?”

Gabe quickly takes the passenger’s seat before anyone can challenge him for it. Lucifer sits in the seat behind you, Michael sitting behind Gabe. That left poor Raphael trapped between Michael and Lucifer.

The trip starts normal enough, but it quickly descends into chaos; which, to be honest, you were used to by now. When the four of them were confined in such tight quarters, they turned into two year olds. It almost made you wish you knew the spell to turn them back into puppies. Gabe sings along with the radio as loudly and obnoxiously as possible. Michael and Lucifer pick at each other, reaching past Raphael to get to one another. Raphael swats at their hands, trying to get them to stop. Lucifer reaches over the back of your chair, tapping you on the shoulder and trying to get your attention.

“I’m trying to drive!” you tell him, “Stop distracting me!”

“I’m so bored,” Lucifer complains, “Pay attention to me!”

You laugh as you continue driving. No matter how long you drive, the chatter doesn’t die down. You try to control the bickering and fights over the radio as best you can, and even though you try to act like you’re annoyed, you wouldn’t have it any other way. The four of them were the loves of your life.

“Are we there yet?” Raphael sighs as you pull off at the next exit.

“No,” you answer, “But I was hoping I could find a decent place to eat and a motel to stay in for the night.”

“You’re an odd little human,” Michael comments.

“Rude,” you huff.

“What he’s trying to say is that you’re dating four of the most powerful creatures on Earth,” Raphael explains, “You could have anything you wanted and be anywhere in seconds, yet you choose to drive across the country, eat at diners, and stay in rundown motels.”

“Thanks for explaining why you think I’m weird,” you tease him.

“Sorry,” he replies, “I didn’t mean-”

“I know,” you assure him with a teasing smile. 

You pick out a motel and rent a room for the night. Once everything is unloaded from the car, you head out and find a diner. When you get to the diner, you laugh as the archangels nudge each other, quietly fighting over who gets to sit next to you. You take a seat in a booth, Raphael quickly sliding in beside you. Michael sits across from you, Gabe beside him. “Thanks a lot guys,” Lucifer complains. He grabs a chair from an empty table and drags it to the end of the booth, sitting backward with his legs to either side of the chair.

Thankfully, the boys behave themselves throughout the meal, for the most part. Eventually, they begin rubbing off on you and you start throwing your fries at them when they pick on each other or on you. “You really don’t wanna start that game, Sugar,” Gabe warns you as he picks a fry out of his hair.

“What are you gonna do about it?” you tease him, even though you knew you shouldn’t. Gabe gives you one of his mischievous grins as he grabs the bottle of syrup that’s sitting by his elbow. You squeal as he squeezes the bottle, spraying you with syrup. You hear a cough from behind the counter of the diner and looking over, you find the waitress shooting you a dirty look. “Sorry,” you mouth.

“You’re awful, Gabe!” you laugh, “This is disgusting.” The syrup makes your hair and skin sticky, making you instantly regret starting a food fight.

“Don’t worry,” Raphael says, “I can think of a way to clean you up.” He wraps an arm around your shoulder and pulls you in close, pressing his tongue to your cheek and licking the syrup from your skin.

“I think we need to go somewhere a little more private for that,” you tell him.

“Then what are we waiting for?” Michael asks. He reaches under the table and squeezes your knee. Lucifer’s grace caresses your skin, teasingly moving lower and lower on your body.

“Ready to get out of here, Sugar?” Gabe asks, wiggling his eyebrow at you. You draw your bottom lip between your teeth and nod in response. Reaching into your pocket, you pull out enough money to cover the bill plus a generous tip and leave it on the table.

Lucifer takes your hand, helping you from the booth before the five of you leave the diner and head back to your motel room. Gabe hugs you from behind, his arms wrapping around your waist. “I really did make a mess out of you, didn’t I?” Gabe teases before pressing a kiss to your cheek.

“I’m gonna need a shower,” you mumble, playing with your syrup coated hair. As soon as the door to your motel room is closed behind you, you begin stripping your clothes from your body and head straight for the bathroom. The archangels practically stumble over each other as they chase after you. You turn on the water for the shower and let it heat up before stepping under the stream.

Within seconds, Gabe’s naked body is pressed right up against your back. You lean back against him, tilting your head to the side and giving him access to your neck. He presses kisses to your skin as his hands roam your body. Michael appears in front of you only seconds later. “What happened to Raphael and Lucifer?” you question.

“They’re outside, waiting their turn,” Michael tells you, “We called shotgun.”

“What?” you question. 

“We called dibs on being with you first,” Gabe explains, making you laugh. Draping your arms over Michael’s shoulders, you pull him closer and press your lips to his. His tongue flicks across your bottom lip and you part your lips for him, allowing him access to your mouth. Gabe reaches for a bottle of shampoo and squeezes a generous amount into his hand before working it into your hair. You moan as he massages your scalp, suds forming.

Michael’s hands slide down your body. Your back arches as he squeezes your breasts. He rolls your nipples between his thumbs and forefingers before he lets one of his hands slide further down your body. Your moans become louder as Michael’s fingers circle your clit. Gabe’s grace skims over your skin, making you shiver despite the warm water streaming down your body. The sounds you make echo through the room.

“Damn, Sugar,” Gabe mutters against your shoulder, “We’ve barely even touched you yet.”

“She’s already wet for us,” Michael says as he runs two fingers through your folds. You gasp as Michael pushes two fingers into you, your fingers digging into the skin of his shoulders. He pumps his fingers in and out of you, curling and scissoring them inside you. “You’re going to feel so good,” Michael groans against your lips.

Gabe tugs your hair, tilting your head back and forcing you to break the kiss with Michael. His hands run through your hair as he washes the shampoo from it, the suds running down your body. “Fuck,” you moan as Gabe rocks his hips against you, his hard cock pressed against your ass cheek. Reaching behind you, you cup Gabe’s cheek and bring his lips to yours, kissing him deeply. Gabe smiles as he breaks the kiss and rests his forehead against yours.

You draw your bottom lip between your teeth and hum as Gabe’s grace presses against your back entrance, easing into you slowly. Michael leans forward and presses rough kisses along your collarbone. Your moans become louder as he sucks your nipple between his lips, flicking the hardened bud with his tongue. “Michael, Gabe, please,” you moan. Their fingers and grace felt amazing inside you, but you needed more.

“Come here, Sweetheart,” Michael says. He pulls you away from Gabe and grasps your thighs, lifting you up and wrapping your legs around his waist. Gabe presses himself up against you, helping to hold you up, and position you just right for the two of them to sink into you.

You moan a string of curses as they fill you, your walls stretching to accommodate them. Reaching behind you, you fist your hand into Gabe’s wet hair. Your other hand fists into Michael’s. “Please,” you moan again, needing them to move. The two of them oblige you, lifting and lowering you as they thrust. They pick up a pace that has you gasping as they lower you onto their cocks again and again. Their rhythms are in perfect sync, both of them pushing deep inside you at the same time. The sound of grunts and moans fills the room along with the slap of skin on skin and the patter of water. Reaching to the side, you try to find something stable to hold onto, but you only find the smooth, slick tiles.

“You feel so fucking good,” Gabe grunts, his cock twitching. You cry out as they throb and twitch inside you, your walls tightening around them. Their fingers dig into your skin as their thrusts become erratic, their rhythms falling out of sync. Your stomach twists and knots as they work you closer and closer to your high.

“Gabriel, Michael,” you pant as the knot in your stomach pulls tight. Your muscles tense, fingers grasping and toes curling as you teeter on the edge of orgasm. At the same time, both angels use their grace to circle your clit and squeeze your breasts. The sensations send you spiraling over the edge. “Michael, Gabriel, yes!” you shout as you come undone. Your body shudders in their arms as your walls clamp down around them. Pleasure washes over you, invading every inch of your body. You grasp at them, holding onto them for dear life as they both work themselves towards their orgasms. Gabe loses himself first, grunting your name as he spills himself inside you. Michael follows closely after, sinking his teeth into your shoulder as his cock pulses inside you. “Fuck,” you gasp, your head tilting back to rest against Gabe’s shoulder.

The water trickles down your skin, soothing you as you recover from your high. Slowly, Gabe and Michael pull themselves from you and lower your feet to the ground. Your legs feel wobbly. “Stay right here,” Gabe instructs, pressing one last kiss to your cheek. With that, he snaps his fingers and disappears. Michael smiles and kisses your lips before disappearing as well.

As soon as they’re gone, Lucifer appears and pushes you back against the cold tile. “Finally,” Lucifer sighs, pressing himself up against you. He was already rock hard. You reach down between you, wrapping your hand around his throbbing cock. Lucifer groans as he buries his face into the crook of your neck, kissing and sucking at your skin.

“You do have to share her at some point,” Raphael comments. You weren’t sure how long he’d been there, but he was standing to your side, watching you writhe against the wall. He was just as hard as Lucifer, and with your free hand, you reach for him, pumping your hand over his cock. Raphael groans, eyes falling shut as his hips rock, fucking your hand.

The feeling of having them both like this was turning you on all over again. Their groans fill the room, egging you on. “Sweetheart, if you don’t stop I’m gonna cum just like this,” Lucifer warns. You wouldn’t mind if he did. Suddenly, he grabs your wrist and pulls your hand away from him. He takes hold of your hips and turns you, pressing your back against Raphael. Without another word, he takes hold of your thigh and pulls your leg high around his waist, his cock nestled in your core. Raphael’s hard cock presses into the small of your back. Both of them use their grace to tease you, pushing just barely inside you before pulling back out.

“Stop teasing,” you complain, rocking your hips back and forth in an attempt to egg them both on, “Need you both to fuck me.” Both of them chuckle at your eagerness.

“Just came once and you’re so eager to cum all over again,” Raphael muses.

“Please,” you groan.

“And so polite,” Lucifer teases, “Maybe we should give her what she wants.”

“Or maybe we should wait just a little bit longer,” Raphael suggests, “Just long enough to hear her beg.”

“Gabe and Michael didn’t make me beg,” you say, both Lucifer and Raphael instantly resenting the comment. 

“So you like comparing us to our brothers?” Raphael asks you. You shrug in response.

“Who’s your favorite?” Lucifer asks.

“You might not like the answer to that,” you comment.

“You’re going to pay for that,” Lucifer warns. He shifts his hips and pushes into you, hard. You feel like you’re going to lose your balance, but luckily Raphael holds you steady. He lines himself up with your back entrance and pushes into you, filling you to the hilt. Neither man gives you time to adjust. Each sets his own pace, fucking you fast and hard. Raphael’s arms wrap around your torso, holding you steady as he pounds into you. Lucifer’s hands grasp you tightly, leaving bruises on your hip and thigh.

Your head lulls back, resting against Raphael’s chest as both men increase their paces, fucking you harder. The feelings they’re creating within you make you moan and whimper. “Oh, you can do better than that,” Raphael tells you. Both of them thrust into you at the same time, hard. The rough thrusts cause you to cry out, filling the room with shouts of their names.

“That’s much better,” Lucifer praises, “Let Gabe and Michael know just how much you’re enjoying this.” The two keep up their paces, nudging you closer and closer to your second high. They praise you as you continue to cry out for them, their names falling like prayers from your lips. You were already sensitive from your first high and it didn’t take long for Raphael and Lucifer to have you teetering on the edge of orgasm once again.

“Yes, fuck, please,” you moan, fingernails digging into the skin of their forearms, “Raphael! Lucifer!” Their names echo through the room as your body quakes, pleasure coursing through you once again. Your walls clamp down around their throbbing cocks and the feeling only sparks their orgasms.

“Y/N!” Lucifer shouts as his cock pulses inside you, spilling himself. He pushes his cock deep inside you as he cums, his hips flush with your own. As he works himself through his high, he captures your lips, muffling the sounds you each make.

“Fuck, Y/N!” Raphael shouts, cumming soon after Lucifer. His cock pulses inside you as he spills rope after rope of cum. Fisting a hand in your hair, he tilts your head back, breaking your kiss with Lucifer and capturing your lips for his own. You melt back against Raphael, watching the streams of water that flow down Lucifer’s chest.

The three of you take a moment to recover before they pull themselves from you. Grabbing a bar of soap, Lucifer and Raphael help to clean you up before shutting off the water. Raphael grabs a towel and you dry yourself off before wrapping it around your body. “See, I told you road trips could be fun,” you tell Lucifer, placing a quick kiss to his cheek.

“Could’ve had just as much fun in the bunker, or Rome, or France, or …” Lucifer begins.

“Ok, I get your point,” you interrupt. Heading back into the bedroom, you find Michael lying on the king sized bed, Gabe sprawled out across the sofa. The TV hums in the background.

“There you are,” Gabe says. He grabs your wrist and pulls you down into his lap. “Enjoy your shower?” he asks, wiggling his eyebrows.

“Very much,” you laugh.

“Here, let me make you a little more comfortable,” Gabe says. He snaps his fingers and the towel wrapped around you disappears. It’s instantly replaced with a pair of fluffy pajamas and you notice your hair is dry.

“Thank you,” you say, kissing him.

“Come get comfortable,” Michael says, extending his hand to you from where he lies on the bed. You stand from Gabe’s lap and take his hand pulling him along with you as you make your way to the bed.

Michael pulls you to him, your head lying against his abdomen. He runs his fingers through your hair as the other three archangels curl up around you. “Thank you guys for letting me have a halfway normal day,” you tell them.

“You’re welcome, but is anything ever really normal when it comes to us?” Gabe asks. The other three grumble or huff in agreement.

“Maybe not, but normal is relative,” you tell them, “I love you, all of you.”

“Love you too,” they reply in unison, each adding their own pet name for you. You yawn as you settle back against the bed, exhausted from the long day, and quickly fall asleep surrounded by your archangels.


End file.
